


Two Occasions Where You Should Never Blink

by BeautyAndStrength



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Suspense, Tenth Doctor/reader friendship, Weeping Angels - Freeform, staring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndStrength/pseuds/BeautyAndStrength
Summary: Two semi-connected Doctor Who stories:1. Rematch - The Doctor gets competitive while challenging the Reader to multiple little games while they wait for the TARDIS to cool down.2. Azrael - The Doctor and the Reader must get to the TARDIS before they are caught by the Weeping Angels that are pursuing them.





	1. Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> Both these stories are kind of, sort of, connected. But only really in the sense that 1). the Reader calls the Doctor Doc, 2). the staring contest from the first story is mentioned in the second story (kind of), and 3). the relationship between the Reader and Doctor is strictly platonic (but I suppose you can read it as romantic too, if you want to).

"Ha! You blinked!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Yes, you did! I saw you blink."  
  
"If I did, it's because you startled me when you said 'Ha!'"  
  
"No, you blinked before that. I saw it."  
  
"I did not blink. Donna, tell her I didn't blink."  
  
Donna turned around and looked at you both. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking."  
  
The Doctor sighed. "Well, nevertheless, we must start over. I want a rematch."  
  
"Whatever you say, Doc." You replied. The two of you leaned forward, his brown eyes staring hard into your (E/C) ones as both of you sat cross legged, facing each other, on the floor of the TARDIS, engaged in a very intense staring contest.   
  
"Really?" Donna said. "That's how you two have chosen to spend your time?"  
  
"Until the TARDIS is cooled down and we can continue on our travels, we need something to do in the mean time." The Doctor said, not blinking. "And this is the best thing."  
  
Donna rolled her eyes. "Aren't you two a bit old to be having a staring contest?"  
  
"Oh, you're  _never_ too old for a staring contest, sweetheart." He replied, still not blinking.  
  
"Or bubble wrap." You said, yourself not blinking.   
  
"Ah, yes!" The Doctor said with a smile,  _still_ not blinking. Donna rolled her eyes again as she watched you two resume your little competition. Your eyes remained locked with each other's, both of you stubbornly refusing to blink. This went on for a while.  
  
"I didn't think it was physically possible for someone to keep their eyes open for that long." Donna said.  
  
"Don't forget." You said, still not blinking. "The Doctor isn't human. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a second pair of eyelids that we can't see."  
  
The Doctor smirked. "Sorry love. No second pair of eyelids here. Just a very high dry eye pain tolerance. Now, stop distracting us, Donna." Donna frowned but obeyed. You and the Doctor continued to stare into each other's eyes, neither of you blinking. Your eyes were beginning to hurt but you still refused to give up, hoping and waiting for the Doctor to mess up. Just when you thought you couldn't keep them open any longer, the Doctor blinked!  
  
"Yes! I win again!" You said as you did a little victory dance while still seated as the Doctor groaned. "Come on, Doc. You of all people know it's not wise to blink. Whether going up against Weeping Angels or going up against someone in a staring contest."   
  
"I am painfully aware of that. Especially now." The Doctor said as he rubbed his eyes. "Ow ow ow ow! My eyes are killing me!"  
  
"Yeah, mine too." You said, suddenly realizing just how much they hurt.   
  
"Well, I would call another rematch, but I really don't want to do that again. Ever."  
  
"I agree with you on that one, Doc. Besides, I'd just beat you again."   
  
"Oh ho! No you wouldn't!"   
  
"Yes I would. I can beat you at any game."   
  
"Not Rock, Paper, Scissors. I'm a champion at that game!"  
  
"Yes, even that."  
  
"Prove it! I challenge you to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, (Y/N)."  
  
You shrugged. "Alright. It's your funeral."  
  
"Well, that escalated quickly." He said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes. He knew it was just a figure of speech but he loved joking around like that. "Ready?" He asked. You nodded. "One, two, three, shoot!" He did scissors, you did rock. You grinned at  your triumph as the Doctor groaned again. "One, two, three, shoot!" You did scissors, he did rock. You rolled your eyes at the Doctor's triumphant grin.  
  
"Best two out of three?" You asked. He nodded. "One, two, three, shoot!" You both did scissors. "That doesn't count." You said. "Again. One, two, three, shoot!" You did paper, he did rock.   
  
"Rematch!" He said.   
  
"Seriously? OK, fine."  
  
It went on like that for a while. Although the Doctor had a couple victories himself, you won most of the time.  
  
"How are you doing that!?" The Doctor asked after your umpteenth victory.  
  
"I'm psychic." You said with a grin.  
  
"Oh sure, that's it." He said sarcastically. "Rematch!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Doc! You're relentless!" You said with a laugh. "Don't you ever give up?"  
  
"With the life I lead, giving up is not an option." He said with a smile. You smiled back with understanding and the two of you continued your contest. Donna, who had been quietly watching the whole time, rolled her eyes when you two kept on going.  
  
"You two act like a couple of children, you know that?"  
  
"Yep, we most certainly do." The Doctor said as his paper lost to your scissors.  
  
"It's more fun that way." You said.  
  
"Indeed it is, darling." The Doctor agreed with a wink. You nodded. Donna decided to not argue as the two of you continued with your competition. And, with no surprise to you, you beat the Doctor again.  
  
"OK, no more Rock, Paper, Scissors." He said.  
  
"Thank you." You said.   
  
"But, that doesn't mean I'm done with you yet. I have one more challenge for you." You raised your eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Arm wrestling."   
  
"Arm wrestling? Are you serious?"  
  
"Most indubitably." He replied. "Are you scared?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Well, in that case, come on!" He said. The two of you got down flat on your stomachs till you were eye to eye and propped yourselves up on your elbows. You both raised your right hands and grabbed the other's in the traditional arm wrestling fashion. A determined smirked crossed both your faces. "Ready?" He asked. You nodded. "GO!!" With all your might, you two started pushing against each other's grip, gritting your teeth in the process. The Doctor was strong, that you expected. But he was not expecting you to be as strong as you were. "Wow! You're a lot stronger than you look, girly!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth.   
  
"Well, I should be." You said. "I'm a reader. I'll haul stacks of books all over the place."  
  
"Ah! That explains it!" He said. The two of you kept on going with the arm wrestling until it felt like your arm was going to fall off. Suddenly, there came a loud beeping sound from the TARDIS, causing the Doctor to let go of your hand and leap off of the ground, leaving you still lying on your stomach. "Ah ha!" He said with his usual grin as he looked over the console of the TARDIS. "She is ready!"  
  
You got off the ground and walked over to him with Donna coming up right next to you. "I suppose this means that you forfeit the contest then, right?" You said with a smirk.   
  
The Doctor looked at you and cocked an eyebrow. "Forfeit? Au contraire mon amie. You and I are just taking a little break. When we get the chance, we will continue and I will beat you." You smirked and rolled your eyes. "And this rematch  _will_ continue. But, until then,  _allons-y!"_ He shouted, throwing his fist forward like superman.  
  
 _"En Avant!"_ You shouted, mimicking his action. Both him and Donna looked at you curiously. "What?" You said, looking at him. "You're not the only one with a catchphrase." He let out a laugh then put the TARDIS into gear, sending all three of you to your next stop.  
  
Wherever or whenever that was.


	2. Azrael

"Come on, (Y/N)! Pick your feet up! Left, right, left, right!"  
  
"I'm trying, Doc! I'm not as fast as you!"  
  
"Well, you're going to have to be. We have to find the TARDIS before they catch us!"   
  
Just hearing the word 'they' was enough to kick-start the adrenaline in your veins into high gear, increasing your running speed to a point where your feet barely had enough time to make contact with the ground to create footprints on the damp grass.    
  
They.  
  
Such a simple word. Harmless. Meaningless.  
  
That is, until there was someone, or something to represent that word. Yes, it was not the word itself, but who, or what was behind it; who, or what the 'they' was, that gave that word its power.   
  
It was the knowledge of who, or in this case, what was chasing you, that made that word so terrifying.   
  
So you ran, both of you, past trees, lamp-posts, and benches, trying to navigate through the large public park that the Doctor had decided to land the TARDIS in no more than 12 hours earlier.   
  
"The lamp-post by the green bench. The lamp-post by the green bench," the Doctor muttered over and over again. It was his mantra to help him remember where he had parked the TARDIS. It was your mantra too, although you preferred to repeat it in your head.  
  
Another thing you kept inside your head was your sudden realization that you probably should have picked another feature, like a tree or rock or something, to help you remember where the TARDIS was parked. Because you were pretty sure that there were at least 3 other places in the park that resembled the spot where you had left it. And of course, your sudden realization ended up leaping out of your head and manifesting in the real world when you two made it to the spot where the TARDIS was supposed to be parked. You both stopped dead in your tracks.  
  
There was a green bench, and a lamp-post, but no TARDIS.  
  
"It's gone," the Doctor said breathlessly, spinning around on the spot. "How can it be gone? They couldn't have gotten it because I still have the key! So, how could it be gone!?"  
  
"Ooohhh, I knew this going to happen!" you said, running your finger through your hair. "We should have picked something else, like a rock, or even a sticky note, to help us mark the right place. Yeah, a great big sticky note with a big fat X on it. X marks the spot, that would have been a good idea."  
  
"It's a big blue box," the Doctor said absentmindedly. You looked at him and saw that he wasn't really talking to you. He was running his foot along the grass, as if he was looking for some trace that showed that the TARDIS had been there. "How do you even lose a big blue box? Especially since it's a very big and very blue box, that obviously doesn't belong in a public park."  
  
"Doc?" you said, starting to feel anxious.  
  
"There are no other big blue boxes in this park," the Doctor, once again not addressing you. "So how do you miss the only big blue box in the entire park?" He turned his back on you, then licked his finger and raised it in the air, as if he was trying to determine the direction of the wind.  
  
Your anxiety was starting to become too much for you to ignore, so you trotted up to the Doctor and tapped his shoulder. "Doc!"  
  
The Doctor spun around. "Ah, sorry (Y/N). Kind of....let my mind wander there a bit."  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, then," you stated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, no," he replied, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
You chuckled softly at that, then your expression became serious. "Doc, I was going to say, this is a large park, and there are dozens of lamp-posts and dozens of green benches. Which means that, at the very least, there are half a dozen spots in this park that look like this." You made a motion with your hand, indicating the lamppost and bench. "So it probably would be best if we got a move on, like, right now, so we can find whichever one of those spots the TARDIS is actually located. Especially since  _they_ could be anywhere!"  
  
At that moment, there was a faint  _whoosh_ from somewhere in the distance behind you. You felt your blood freeze to ice, your head spinning around in every direction as your anxiety practically shot through the roof and panic sent your heart into a gallop.  
  
It was enough to paralyze you with fear, that distant flutter of wings.  
  
The Doctor's eyebrows raised and his expression became grim as he looked around as well.  
  
"Yes, yes, you're absolutely right, (Y/N)," he said. "Especially since it's getting dark, and they have more of an advantage in the dark. In fact, the lamps should be getting turned on for the night soon." At that moment, the lamp-post you were standing next to, as well as all the other ones, turned on. The Doctor smiled. "Voila!" he said.  
  
"OK," you said. "As I have already said, it is a large park. Where do we even begin to look for the TARDIS?"   
  
The Doctor grinned. "Ah ha! That is why I have my handy dandy, trusty wusty screwdriver!" he said, dramatically pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his front pocket. He started fiddling with it until the little light on the end started glowing, then he started pointing it in every direction.  
  
You looked over his shoulder. "Wait, you mean your screwdriver can actually detect the TARDIS?"  
  
"Of course it can," The Doctor stated. "It's practically a part of the TARDIS. This park may be large, but it's not too large, so it should be able to locate the big blue box."   
  
"Why didn't you use that before?"   
  
"Didn't think I needed to," he replied. "I'm usually very good at finding the TARDIS on my own."  
  
"Uh huh," you said. "So, what else can that little doohicky do?"  
  
The Doctor grinned again. "Oh, so many things! So many things! Some things I haven't even tried, and some I shouldn't, not that it matters to me." At that moment, the light on the screwdriver started flashing faster. The Doctor's grin grew wider. "Ha ha! Brilliant! Molto bene!" He said the last word in an exaggerated Italian accent. "The TARDIS is that way!" he said, pointing in the appropriate direction.   
  
You let out an excited laugh. "That is so cool! I have got to get me one of those!" Just then, the screwdriver started making a loud beeping sounds. The Doctor froze. "What is it?"  
  
"Uh oh!" he said. "It's detecting another life form nearby."  
  
"Another life form?" you said, your heart once again picking up speed. "Human?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh God! That means it's...!"  
  


"Yep," the Doctor replied grimly. "It appears as though one of  _them_ has caught up to us."

You inhaled sharply as your heart hammered hard in your chest. You looked back and forth for any sign of the creature that was nearby. You turned around to look behind you and practically jumped in fright as a gasp was tossed from your throat when you saw what was standing behind you.

 

  


  
"Doc!" you said, smacking his arm, your eyes completely glued to the Angel.

The Doctor turned and jumped when he too saw the Weeping Angel. "Holy Jehoshaphat!" he exclaimed, quickly grabbing you by your shoulders. You couldn't tell if he was doing that to use you as a shield, or keep a tight grip on you.

"I take it that this is the one that caught up to us," you stated. 

"It seems so," the Doctor replied. "Keep your eyes on it! Don't look away, and don't blink!"

"Why on Earth would I do that?" you asked, struggling to keep your voice steady as it was shaking about as much as the rest of you was.

"Good girl, good girl," The Doctor said. He then looked at the Angel. "They must be hunting us because they want the TARDIS. Once they get rid of us they can take the big blue box and feed off of it for eternity." He suddenly thrust his hand out and pointed at the Angel. "But the jokes on you, old boy! I'm not gonna let you or your hoard succeed this time! Ha!"

You didn't quite share his enthusiasm. "And how are you gonna do that?"

The Doctor paused. "Not really sure. The TARDIS is not that far that way." He pointed behind him. "And we can't make a dash for it without turning our backs on the Angel. There's only one thing we can do, and you're going to completely hate me for this."

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"That depends. Are you thinking that I'm planning on leaving you here to keep an eye on this Angel while I go find the TARDIS? If so, then yes, I am thinking what you think I'm thinking."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am. Completely serious." He said this with a completely serious tone, which told you that, without a doubt, he was completely serious. "I'm just going to go get the TARDIS, then I'll come pick you up. I'll be real snappy, I promise. Just keep your eyes on that Angel."

He moved to walk away, but you wouldn't let him. You clung to his arm with a grip like a vise. "Please," you pleaded, never taking your eyes off the angel; daring not to. "Don't leave me here! Don't leave me with....that!" You pointed to the angel, who was still frozen, waiting for you to stop looking at it.

For a moment, the Doctor didn't move or say anything. Then, he moved closer to you, moving his hand to gently entwine his fingers with yours. You relaxed a bit when you felt his warm hand linking with your fingers, although your eyes still remained locked on the angel.

"(Y/N)," he said, his voice was soft. You relaxed a little more, but not enough to quiet your still racing heart. "I don't want to leave you, least of all with that." He pointed to the angel. "But there really is no other way. If we turn our backs on it, it will zap us back in time. And I don't think I need to tell how bad that would be!" Of course you knew how bad that would be. You weren't an idiot! "That is why one of us needs to go find the TARDIS so we can get out of here before they get us."

"Why can't you stay here and I'll go get the TARDIS?"

"Because I can't keep my eyes open long enough. Plus, you haven't had enough experience driving the TARDIS yet, so it would take you a little longer to get it into gear. I'm faster with the TARDIS, and you're better at keeping your eyes open for longer."

"I can't keep my open for  _that_ long!"

"Yes, you can. You're a champion at staring contests. You've beaten me multiple times. If anyone can keep their eyes open for a long time, it's you. Besides, I'll only be a few minutes. It'll be a piece of cake!"

"But-but what if another angel comes up from behind and gets me?!"

The Doctor pulled his screwdriver out. It wasn't beeping. "The screwdriver isn't detecting another life form anywhere close. So you should have a few more minutes. Plenty of time."

You didn't let go of his hand. "I-I'm frightened, Doc." 

"I know you are," he said in that same soft tone. "Believe it or not, I'm frightened too. But you know I would never abandon you. I will come right back and get you."

"I know," you said, inhaling to try and calm yourself. "I trust you."

"Good," he said. "I'll be right back. Everything will be all right. I promise." 

You nodded, your eyes still glued to the angel as the Doctor's fingers slowly slipped from yours. You listened to the sound of his running footsteps until they faded away in the distance, leaving you encased in a chilling silence.

There you stood in the light of the lamp-post, locked in a terrifying staring contest with the Weeping Angel. Its stone-cold eyes seemed to burn like dry ice right into your soul and out the other side. You both remained completely motionless, yourself frozen with fear, it locked in its stone form.

It was waiting. Waiting for the daylight to fade, or for you to look away, to blink, to allow it to move and kill you.

"So," you said to the angel, your voice shaking. "It's just you and me now. Just you and me staring at each other for God only knows how long. I don't even know why I'm talking to you. It's not like you can really talk back. I mean, you're a statue right now, made of stone. Well, a statue that can kill me, if I stop looking at it." 

Of course, the angel didn't respond. It just remained still in its stone shell, its pupil-less, soulless eyes looking right through you with a cold burn. Your own eyes were beginning to burn as well. You really weren't sure if you could keep them open for very much longer.

You let out a nervous laugh. "I don't normally chat with beings that want to kill me. It's just that, I tend to babble when I'm nervous. Or in this case, when I'm about to piss myself. Not that you care about that, angel. All you want to do is feed off of my stolen life energy. Well, I'm not gonna let you do that. I'm gonna keep my eyes open until the Doctor gets here. Then we're out of here faster than you can flap your wings. Just a few more minutes. What do you think of that, Azrael?" You paused when you realized what you just said. "Huh, Azrael. That's seems like an appropriate name for you. Well, Azrael is the angel of death in religion, so really it kind of fits all of you. OK, I'm gonna stop talking now."

Once again, you were greeted by another silence, and a shiver snaked its way up your spine, leaving goosebumps on your skin. The dry burning in your eyes was starting to become unbearable, but you pushed yourself to keep your eyes open, looking harder into the angel's blank eyes.

"Come on, Doc," you muttered. "Hurry up and get here!"

Another chilling silence.

_"It is already too late, (Y/N)."_

__Your heart thrashed violently in your chest. "Who said that!?" you said, although you guessed who it was before the question was even finished.

_"Your death is inevitable. Why do you fight what you know it will come anyway?"_

__This time there was no doubt in your mind who, or what, had spoken. "You're talking!" you said to the angel. "How the bloody hell are you talking!?"

_"We have no voice of our own."_ the angel said, its lips never moving. _"So we take the voices of others, just as we take their lives!"_

__As the angel spoke, you suddenly recognized the voice it was speaking with. "Ruth?" you said.

Ruth was the young park security guard you and the Doctor had met earlier. You had last seen her by the park entrance no more than 20 minutes ago. She was very nice, and very helpful in showing you around. She seemed to fancy the Doctor. Actually, she seemed to fancy  _both_ of you. Not that you complained; she was, after all, a pretty little thing, brown-eyed, dirty blond hair, and a slightly skinny build. Her voice was a surprisingly deeper tone than you had expected, yet it was nonetheless calming. However, hearing that voice coming from the angel in front of you was far from calming. 

"Why do you sound like Ruth?" you asked.

_"Because I broke her neck, and took her voice,"_ the angel said in a chillingly casual tone. You gasped, your heart plummeting. Poor Ruth! You couldn't believe that Ruth was dead now, when she had been alive not that long ago.  _"Don't worry, she didn't feel anything, if that makes you feel better."_

__"Who are you?" you asked, not even caring if your voice shook. The angel already knew you were scared, no doubt.

_"I am Azrael, as you said,"_ it answered.  _"We are all Azrael!"_

__"You can't all be Azrael. Azrael was one angel, not multiple ones."

_"We are Azrael! We bring death, and I will bring yours."_

__You chuckled a shaky chuckle. "See, that's where you're wrong. The Doctor's coming with the TARDIS and get us out of here before you can get me. And I'm gonna make sure you don't move from that spot until after we're long gone. Looks like you did all this for nothing! Ha!"

_"The Doctor will not make it in time. Your eyes are already starting to hurt. Soon, you will not be able to resist the urge to blink. You know this, don't you?"_

__Your heart became like thunder in your ears. As soon as the angel mentioned your eyes hurting, you suddenly became aware of how much they really burned. You've never held them open this long before, not even when you and the Doctor had your staring contests. You stared hard at Azrael, struggling to keep your vision straight as it began blur. Finally, you couldn't take it anymore.

You blinked.

  


  
You jumped, seeing Azrael suddenly much closer to you. It wasn't even a long blink; probably lasting only a second or two. But it was more than enough time for Azrael to move till it was right up in your face. You inhaled sharply to try and quiet your rapidly heaving chest and panicked heartbeat as you focused hard on Azrael's eyes, up close and staring directly into you.

_"One more blink is all it will take, (Y/N),"_ Azrael said.  _"You waste the time you do not have, delaying the inevitable."_

You hardly heard its words. Your mind was in chaos as you tried to rack your brain for some idea to get away, or at least buy you some time. You looked around Azrael, still keeping the angel in your peripheral vision. Then, an idea hit you!

"That's what you think!" you responded. You then started to slowly back away from the angel until you were about 2 feet away. Then you started inching around Azrael, keeping your eyes locked on it. You kept inching until you were all the way on the other side of Azrael, staring at its back.

"There," you said. "I may still be stuck looking at you, but at least you're farther away from getting me. Now I just have to keep my eyes on your back until the Doctor gets here. What do you say to that?"

_"What a clever little thing you are,"_ Azrael said with an icy tone.  _"But I have a few tricks of my own."_

No more than a second later, the light of the lamp-post started to flicker.

"Oh God!" you exclaimed, dread sparking through every nerve in your body. "What's happening?? Are you doing that?? You can turn off lights?? Please don't turn off the light! Please!"

Did you expect the angel to listen to you? Of course not! Did it listen to you? Nope!

The light continued to flicker on and off, but only slightly. 

Then, the light went out completely!

It was only out for a split second before it turned back on again.

You jumped again, seeing Azrael now turned around and facing you. There was a creepy smile plastered on its face.

"Th-that wasn't fair!" you said, trying to sound brave. "I wasn't paying attention that time! But I will from now on. Because even if you turn the lamp off, it's still light out and I can still see you!"

_"The daylight won't last long, (Y/N),"_ Azrael said.  _"Soon it will fade, then the light will go out, and you will die!"_

__At that moment, you heard a sound that sent relief flooding through you; the familiar whirring sound of the TARDIS behind you.

"You're too late!" you said to Azrael. "Here comes the Doctor now!" 

Eventually the whirring stopped as the TARDIS stood completely solid behind you. A second later, the door swung open and the Doctor popped his head out with one of his usual grins.

"Hello, hello, hello!" he said. "Look at that! You're still here. I knew you'd be able to do it! Weren't you two facing the other way, though?"

"We turned around," you replied, your eyes still on the angel. "What took you so long?" 

"I was only gone a few minutes."

"Really? It felt like much longer than that."

"That's not surprising in the least. How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know; terrified to the point that I can't even think straight."

"That's not good. You're the one I count on to think straight, since most of the time I can't. I need that brilliant straight mind of yours." You chuckled at that crack, then winced when the lamp flickered again. "What was that?" the Doctor asked.

"It's doing that," you said, pointing at the angel.

"Hold on," the Doctor said. You heard the faint buzzing sound of the sonic screwdriver, then suddenly the light got a lot brighter. "There," the Doctor said. "Now the light should stay on in plenty of time for us to skedaddle!" 

"Good," you said. "Because the more that light flickers, the closer Azrael gets to me."

"Azrael? Who's Azrael?"

"That's Azrael," you said, pointing to the angel. "I named it Azrael, after the angel of death."

"Oh! That's very appropriate, then!"

"That's what I said!" you said. "Anyway, now Azrael here is claiming that  _all_ of the angels are Azrael. So I apparently just named a whole species of inhuman, murderous, time-energy consuming predators! That's one thing to scratch off my bucket list."

"Wait, claiming? What do you mean 'claiming'?"

_"She means, Doctor,"_ Azrael said.  _"That we are Azrael, and we bring death."_

__The Doctor scrunched his nose. "Oh, that is freaky! I didn't know these buggers could talk. And why does it sound like Miss Ruth?" You quickly explained to him what Azrael had told you. "And I repeat; freaky!" the Doctor said again. "Alright, (Y/N), we're leaving now."

"I'm coming," you said. "It's just that...I'm afraid to look away from it."

"Then don't," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS is less than ten feet behind you. Just back up slowly." You did as he said, backing up with a slow and steady pace, your eyes still locked on the angel, unblinking and beginning to burn again. "That's it," the Doctor said. "We'll watch the angel together. Just follow the sound of my voice."

"It's difficult to ignore!"

"Hey!" the Doctor said defensively, drawing a chuckle out of you. "Just keep moving, and take it slow."

Slow was the last thing you wanted to be. You wanted to get out of there quick, and stop needing to look at that dreadful creature as soon as possible! You wanted to leave before something happened, and Azrael, be it just this one or all of them, would be able to get you. This thought caused your adrenaline to spike and your pace to involuntarily increased. You started moving a little faster, just wanting to get out of there! But you soon found that you really should have done as the Doctor said.

The whole thing happened so fast, you only figured out how it happened long after it did. Somewhere between the space of you increasing your pace and the door of the TARDIS, your foot caught on your heel, throwing you off balance. Next thing you knew, you were falling backwards onto your back.

You blinked.

It was a reflex; closing your eyes to brace yourself for the impact with the ground. You only closed them for a second, but it was the longest and most terrifying second of your life! Your backside hit the ground hard, causing you to squeeze your eyes closed tighter. Once you had recovered, you opened your eyes, looking up and letting out a scream that died in your throat before it even escaped your mouth.

 

Azrael had moved closer. In fact it was right on top of you, leaning over you with its claws extended, fangs barred, and its face twisted into a demonic snarl. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Doctor shouted.

You stared up at Azrael, mouth agape, eyes wide with panic, and your chest heaving as frantic gasps escaped your throat repeatedly. Your heart was flailing around inside your chest, far more than it had the entire time you had been there. 

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING IT TOO!" you managed to wheeze out when you caught your breath enough.

"I was, but then I blinked when you fell!" the Doctor replied. 

"ME TOO!" you said, not even realizing, or caring, that you were shouting.

"OK, OK, OK, don't panic!" the Doctor. "We're getting out of here pronto! Just keep moving backward!"

He did not even have to tell you twice! You didn't even bother standing up, and instead started scooting on your butt backward toward the TARDIS, your eyes glued to the terrifying creature in front of you. You scooted until your hand hit the base of the TARDIS. Suddenly, you felt the Doctor grab you by your shirt and hoist you up into the TARDIS, pulling you farther inside until you were clear of the doors, which closed once you were fully in, removing Azrael from your sight completely.

Not having that horrifying creature in your sight was like being released from a vise. You felt like you could breathe properly again. The Doctor's arms were wrapped tightly around you and you clung to them harder than you ever had. 

"It's all right," he whispered softly, his hands rubbing your shoulders. "I'm here. You're safe now." He planted a light kiss on the top of your head.

BANG!

BANG! 

BANG!

You both jumped at the sound coming from the door.

"Oh God! Azrael's trying to get in!" you exclaimed. 

"Oh, no you don't!" the Doctor shouted, leaping up from the ground and running over to the console of the TARDIS. You got up and followed him on shaky legs, practically collapsing against the console to hold yourself up. 

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Azrael relentlessly banged on the door, you were certain it would break it down.

"Push that button, turn this thingamabob," the Doctor muttered absentmindedly as he worked the controls.

BANG!

BANG! 

BANG! 

You both jumped again when you heard more bangs, not just coming from the door, but on all sides of the TARDIS.

"Oh dear!" the Doctor said. "It sounds like the rest of Azrael have arrived."

"Oh, brilliant!" you said.  

"They won't get in!" the Doctor shouted. "You hear me?!" he said, shouting at the angels. "Not now, not ever!" He turned his attention to the controls. "Flip this lever, turn this wheel, push the big red button, and OFF WE GO!" 

He hit the last button and the TARDIS whirred to life. You both held onto the console as the whirring increased and the TARDIS began to shake.

Then just as quickly as it had started, the banging stopped. 

Once everything had quieted down, you and the Doctor looked at each other and a smile slowly spread across both your faces. Then the two of you erupted into loud laughter; laughter of relief. This went on for a good long minute, after which you inhale and leaned your head against the console. A few seconds later, you felt arms around you, and turned to reciprocate the hug that the Doctor was giving you. For a long while, you two just stood there locked in the hug, not even saying a word; not needing to. Just melting into the comfort provided by the others presence; a warm, living, breathing presence. After a while, the Doctor pulled back and looked you straight in the eyes.

"You all right, love?" he asked, with genuine concern in his eyes.

You nodded. "I'm all right, Doc. Just a little shaken. Please promise me that we'll never go anywhere where there are Weeping Angels again."

The Doctor inhaled through his teeth. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee that we won't encounter some again." You nodded and lowered your eyes. "I hope that doesn't stop you from wanting to travel with me."

You looked up at him and was greeted by his wide brown eyes, looking at you expectantly with a trace of worry in them. You tilted your head, not speaking for a while before a smirk graced your lips.

"Allons-y," you said.

A grin spread across the Doctor's face. "Allons-y!"


End file.
